The messed up encounter
by babygirlxo
Summary: What happens when a girl who wants to end her life, encounters something that makes her change her mind, that gives her hope? What happens when she ends up meeting the reason why she's changed her mind? The one and only, Demi Lovato.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81a937af48898b9f0d5974316edd6e9c"Hi, I'm Nina, an 18 year old girl with big dreams, way too big for my little self. I work at a bar to save up for music school even though I'm pretty sure I'm never gonna make it. I'm a very self-conscious person. I definitely don't have the type of body girls would be jealous of, I don't have a tight gap, I have curves and most importantly, I have this huge secret that I carry around with me. I was bullied when I was younger and I started cutting, also developing an eating disorder in order to lose weight and become popular, silly right? I eventually started either skipping meals or throwing up every time I had the chance and in no time, I became anorexic. I also became skinny but sick and the bullying became worse instead of diminishing. I actually thought that people would accept me better if I lost weight but I guess this only happens to lucky girls../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8d969c327d1eb49d8632f57d7878adb"Anyway, at one point in my life, I was sick of it, my parents were giving me crap about my anorexia instead of helping me, I had no friends at school, I got constantly bullied and well, let's face it, I was nothing more than a burden. Even now, I still feel like one. I still remember the day I tried to take my life away, it was the day of my 16th birthday. I found it pointless to continue living this life, one where nothing good happens. I'm the town's joke, I'm my own misery as well as other's so I thought I'd finish it off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc581046cb9febd93f48436733408aa1"A simple knife in the heart and the job would be done, no more burden for anyone. My family would be free from the stress of a kid, my classmates would have accomplished what they wanted and I'd be done with all of the pain that I can't erase. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff86eee50239aa7189405865b27b1cda"I was in the kitchen, alone, holding a yellow knife pointing to my heart with tears flooding down my face. I was on the verge of putting my thoughts into action until I heard the radio play a song I didn't know. I had placed the radio next to me, finding that maybe with music I'd leave this earth with my one true love, music. But then that song played, a song that made me stop whatever I was doing and listen. I'm guessing it was towards the end but the lyrics, they just..I can't explain it, they paralyzed me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c70d5d44b255d6f6f7ad32c6741efb3f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As the smoke clears, I awaken/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And untangle you from me/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Would it make you feel better/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To watch me while I bleed?/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"All my windows still are broken/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But I'm standing on my feet/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9886d8b0beb8c1fe8069bf5ae2a68246"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You can take everything I have/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You can break everything I am/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like I'm made of glass/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like I'm made of paper/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Go on and try to tear me down/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I will be rising from the ground/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like a skyscraper/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like a skyscraper/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cae1167d4e35dd1a81f7ab52efd6f6fc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Go run, run, run/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'm gonna stay right here,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Watch you disappear/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yeah, oh/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Go run, run, run/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yeah, it's a long way down/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But I am closer to the clouds up here/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b80c8e2dd8c130287df66cc93c61bf3f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You can take everything I have/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You can break everything I am/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like I'm made of glass/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like I'm made of paper/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh Oh/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Go on and try to tear me down/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I will be rising from the ground/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like a skyscraper/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like a skyscraper/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bb1eb78dd6232d8e80962b3e24fad11"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like a skyscraper/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like a skyscraper/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67dbecc30c1f511f886dcab4a11ec2a2""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So this is the new single Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, keep listening we have DJ Tiesto coming up next./em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01fbc1d90a1cec9ed7a1ef9e2df52aae"Who was Demi Lovato? I had never heard of her before but those lyrics are just like magic, they're exactly what I needed to hear, something positive for once, something that gave strength. I needed to listen to it again and again. I laid the knife back at its place and ran to my room, slammed the door and went on Google. I searched for Demi Lovato and so many things came up. Her old albums, lyrics, videos of her concerts and a link that said 'span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Demi Lovato is out of rehab and shares her story, is recovery/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"possible/em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;"?'/em I clicked on it and started reading. Goodness, she had so many issues and I felt like I could relate to most of them. There was a picture a the bottom, probably of her. She looked gorgeous. But the thing that struck me most is that...she recovered and look at her now, she looks flawless, strong and most importantly, healthy. She had made it through all her issues. She was strong. Was I even close to her level of strength? Would I even be able to achieve anything remotely close as her success in her health as well as in life in general? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e8ab7057d3ba5badd1a283183d3c979"Would I be able to recover too someday and look healthy? She also made a documentary that I decided to watch before going to sleep. I still remember how much I cried while watching it because she seemed so precious. And that was the reason I didn't go through the suicide, she gave me a reason to live, she gave me the strength to continue fighting and holding on because I guess things get better? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="059057ea0d2aa2e39f5aaf07e1b546b5"And here I am, two years later, out of the hell hole I studied in, out of the stupid town I lived in, working in a pretty rad bar and living alone. It's quite funny though, because as much as I tired to convince myself when I was younger that I was not a burden to my parents, two years later I was on the streets, living alone because they threw me out for a stupid reason. They made me believe they would love me forever but I guess love doesn't truly exist does it?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2aa1b6b9ddad4a3d10f0b43631f9f25"Right now, the biggest dream of my life is to actually meet that person who saved my life, the hero I've been cherishing for two years now and to be honest, I'm pessimist. I keep hoping I'll be able to meet her someday and thank her for saving my life but I know I never will...I always go on twitter and see all her concert pictures and stuff and I know that the city I live in is not important so she's never coming here, she never did and never will. Sometimes I feel like such a failure, knowing I'll never accomplish anything in my life. But I still dream, imagine what it would be like if I ever did meet her. I imagine it and it's the most beautiful day of my entire life, it's like I'm living on cloud 9. I keep wishing and dreaming, because that's all I can do for now.../p 


End file.
